


Sexually Compatible

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil dumps his boyfriend and hooks up with Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Dan has fancied Phil for a very long time. He had a crush on him before they even met. They more they got to know each other, the harder Dan fell. Before he knew it, Dan was completely and utterly in love with Phil Lester.

He knows Phil loves him, but in the way one friend loves another. He is convinced that Phil doesn’t feel the same way. So Dan decides to kept his mouth shut and his feelings to himself.

Dan’s wrong. Phil does feel the same way about him. He would love nothing more then to cuddle the man and smother his face in kisses. He’s convinced that Dan doesn’t feel the same way. So he quietly pines from a distance and tries to move on with his life.

Part of moving on includes getting getting a boyfriend. Phil has been with Jeremy nearly six months now. In general, he’s content with his relationship. Jeremy is a nice, quiet man who makes him laugh. They’re comparable, but Phil feels as if something is lacking.

He has needs. These are sexual needs that Jeremy can’t really fulfill. They have an alright sex life. Vanilla is the best word Phil can think of to describe it. There is a downside though. Jeremy doesn’t have a kinky bone in his body.

Jeremy tries and Phil appreciates how hard it is for him. He’s usually left unsatisfied though. He wants someone who’s rough, kinky, and can dominate him like there’s no tomorrow.

Dan hates Jeremy. He finds him to be smug and pretentious. He can’t wrap his mind around why Phil would date Jeremy in the first place.

He tried at the beginning. When first Phil first brought Jeremy home, he tried to hang out with them and be pleasant. The more time that passed, the more frustrated Dan became. His jealousy slowly overtook him. It has gotten to the point where Dan doesn’t trust himself to be around them. So now when Jeremy comes over, Dan hides in his room.

Phil thinks about it long and hard. He ways the pros and cons of his relationship with Jeremy. While they get along, Phil decided that he needs someone more compatible to himself in the sexual sense. He realizes that he can’t keep neglecting his desires. Ignoring his needs has left him wanking off quietly after sex; thoughts of a certain dark haired man swirling around in his mind.

It’s a normal Friday night. Dan’s curled up on the couch with his laptop watching tv. Phil’s out with Jeremy. Dan’s looking forward to a quiet night alone. 

The door to the flat suddenly opens. Dan sits up. He furrows his brow when he catches sight of the time. Phil’s only been gone a little over an hour. He shouldn’t be home yet.

Dan sets his laptop aside and steps into the hall. He reaches it just in time to see Phil’s door shut. Unsure of what to do, Dan waits a few minutes to see if Phil will reemerge. When he doesn’t, Dan walks down the hall and hesitantly knocks on the door.

“Come in,” a muffled voice calls from the other side. Dan opens the door and steps inside. Phil is sitting in the middle of his bed. He’s hugging his knees to his chest and resting his tear stained face on his knees. Dan crosses the room and sits next to Phil on the bed. He pulls him into an awkward side hug.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asks quietly. Phil sniffs a few times before answering him.

“Jeremy and I broke up,” Phil answers. His voice his small. Dan bites the inside of his lips. Conflicting feelings start waring inside his body. One part of him wants to be there for Phil; to be able to comfort him. The other part of him wants to jump up and dance. With Jeremy gone, he might now have a chance.

“What happened?” Dan asks. He chooses to be there for Phil. At least outwardly at least. Phil uncurls himself and leans into Dan, placing his head on his shoulder.

“I dumped him and he yelled. That’s why I’m crying,” Phil explains. Dan frowns.

“Why did you dump him?” Dan asks. Phil takes a deep breath and sits up straighter.

“We just weren’t compatible where it matters the most,” Phil says. Dan nods his head before stopping and furrowing his brow.

“What do you mean by ‘where it matters the most’? You guys seemed pretty compatible to me,” Dan says. Phil rolls his eyes.

“I mean in the bedroom,” Phil says with a chuckle. Dan’s face flashes pink.

“What happened? Did he hate being tied up for you all the time?” Dan asks with a smirk. Phil laughs. Dan raises his eyebrow at Phil.

“Not exactly. He wouldn’t tie me up actually,” Phil confesses. Dan’s eyes widen in shock. He never pegged Phil to be someone who’s into bondage.

“You’re into that?” Dan asks quietly. His mouth is moving quicker than his brain. Phil turns to face Dan.

“You have no idea what I’m into,” Phil says in a low voice. A small shiver runs down runs down Dan’s spine. He notices that Phil’s eyes have become dark.

“You should tell me then,” Dan says. The words spill out of his mouth before he can stop them. Phil shuffles closer to Dan.

“I’m a bottom who likes it rough,” Phil whispers. He runs his arms over Dan’s arms. Dan stiffens as Phil touches him.

“I like to be tied up,” Phil continues. One of his hands dances up the side of Dan’s neck and around to the back to his nape. His other hand splays across Dan’s chest.

“I love being spanked until my ass is red,” Phil continues. Phil moves closer. Dan can feel Phil’s warm breath on his face.

“I love being marked. Being claimed by someone,” Phil whispers. His lips ghost across Dan’s. Dan wants nothing more than press his lips to Phil’s. Phil moves his head until is lips are gently brushing against Dan’s ear.

“I love to be taken care of by my Daddy,” he whispers. Phil places a gentle kiss just under Dan’s earlobe. Electricity sparks through Dan’s body. His blood rushes south. Dan turns quickly and presses his lips against Phil’s.

Phil’s breath catches in his throat and he freezes momentarily. Once his brain catches up with reality, he begins to move his lips. They move their lips in sync before Dan pulls away slightly. He places a few light kisses to Phil’s jaw before moving down his neck.

Phil falls gently against the bed and Dan follows him down. Dan’s lips skim down Phil’s neck, nipping at the skin. He gets to the base of Phil’s neck and sucks the skin between his lips. He pulls back to see a bruise beginning to form.

A quiet moan escapes from between Phil’s lips. This encourages Dan to make more marks. By the end, Phil’s neck and collarbone are littered with marks. Dan shifts so he’s straddling Phil’s legs and sits back on his knees. He looks down with admiration at his handiwork.

“Mine,” Dan whispers out. Phil nods his head and bucks his hips against Dan’s. He reaches out his hands towards the man above him.

“Yours. All yours,” Phil whispers back. Dan grimes when he realizes what he said out loud.

“Sorry,” Dan says. Phil shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I enjoy the idea of being yours,” Phil explains. Dan tilts his head to the side and looks at Phil with confusion.

“Why do you say that?” he asks quietly. Phil smiles at Dan.

“I like you. I’ve always liked you. I’ve seen your browser history. I think you’re exactly who I want,” Phil explains. Dan’s breath catches in his throat. His head is swimming with with Phil’s confession. He surges down and kisses Phil hard.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Dan asks seductively against Phil’s lips. Phil pauses for a moment.

“Everything you’ve ever wanted to do to me,” Phil whispers back. Dan leans back and smirks; a dark glint in his eyes. Phil smirks back at Dan. Dan climbs off of Phil and stands next to the bed.

“A few rules first baby. One, you can say stop at anytime. Two, red is your safe word. Three, you will refer to me as Daddy from here on out. Do you understand?” Dan asks. Phil eagerly nods his head.

“Yes Daddy,” Phil replies. Dan smiles wide.

“Strip baby,” Dan commands. Phil scrambles off the bed and strips off his clothes. Dan moves towards Phil’s wardrobe and shuffles through it. He finds what he’s looking for. He turns back to the bed and feels his cock twitch at the sight. Phil spread out across the bed.

Dan sits on the edge of the bed and and pats his lap. Phil scrambles onto his hand and knees. He stretches himself across Dan’s lap. His semi hard cock rubs against Dan’s leg. Dan places a firm hand on the small of Phil’s back to prevent him from rutting.

“I’ve wanted you for so long baby. You’ve been such a tease. Parading another man in front of me. I’m going to have to punish you now baby,” Dan explains as he caresses Phil’s ass. Phil wiggles his ass under Dan’s touch.

“Yes Daddy. I’ve been so naughty. Punish me Daddy. Show me how naughty I’ve been,” Phil pleads. Dan bites his lip. He doesn’t think he will ever get tired of Phil calling him Daddy.

Dan brings his hand up and sharply smacks Phil’s ass. Phil lets out a little moan. Dan continues spanking Phil; alternating the cheek. Phil’s ass is bright red and slightly sore when Dan is done. Phil is reveling the sting coming from his ass.

“Lay on the bed on your front,” Dan commands. Phil complies. Dan walks to the side table and grabs some supplies. He strips off his clothes and moves back to the bed.

Dan grabs Phil’s wrists and ties them above his head. Phil tugs at the restraints, but they hold. He turns his head and smiles at Dan.

What are you gonna do to me Daddy?” Phil asks Dan with large eyes, an innocent look upon his face. A wicked grin spreads across Dan’s lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you baby. Would you like that?” Dan asks softly.

“Yes Daddy. Please fuck me Daddy,” Phil says. He pushes himself onto his elbows and knees. He arches his back and presents his ass to Dan.

Dan chuckles lightly at Phil’s display. He grabs the lube and spreads it onto his fingers. He circles Phil’s tight hole before sliding the first finger inside. He quickly adds another one. Phil moans as Dan scissors his hole open. Dan is soon able to work three fingers in Phil’s ass.

“Daddy please. It feels funny between my legs. I need you Daddy. Please Daddy. Please give me your cock,” Phil pleads as he fucks himself back on Dan’s fingers. Dan moans at Phil’s words. He can’t wait anymore.

“Don’t worry baby. Daddy will give you his cock,” Dan reassures Phil. He retracts his fingers and rolls the condom onto his cock. He spreads lube on top of the condom and shifts himself closer behind Phil.

He slowly pushes his cock into Phil’s hole. Phil moans and pushes back slightly. Before long, Dan has bottomed out. He still for a moment before Phil gives him the go ahead. Dan slowly pulls out and pushes back in.

Dan finds a steady rhythm. Moans and whimpers are escaping Phil’s lips. Dan’s grunting behind him. Dan shifts his hips. Phil cries out when he feels Dan hit his prostate.

“You like that baby? Do you love Daddy’s cock?” Dan asks.

“Yes Daddy. I love your cock,” Phil moans out.

“You’re so tight baby. So warm. Such a good baby,” Dan huffs. Phil moans loudly and moves his hips quicker.

Dan shifts himself forward and reaches around Phil. He wraps his fist around Phil’s cock and starts jerking him off. Phil thrusts his hips forward into Dan’s fist and back onto Dan’s cock. He can feel his orgasm forming in his stomach.

“Daddy! Can I cum Daddy? Please Daddy!” Phil pleads. Dan strokes Phil faster and his thrusts become more erratic. He can feel himself approaching the edge of his high.

“Yes baby. Cum for Daddy. Please cum for Daddy,” Dan pleads. A few tugs later, Phil spills over Dan’s fingers and the bed. His hole clamps tight around Dan. Dan’s hips stutter as he empties into the condom.

They come down from their highs and Dan pulls out. He drops the condom in the trash and grabs a few tissues. He cleans himself up and moves back to the bed.

Dan unties Phil and helps him clean up. Phil watches Dan move around the room with heavily lidded eyes. A warm smile is on his face. Dan shuts the lights off and climbs into bed.

The cuddle up to each other. Dan on his back and Phil curled onto his chest. Phil wraps his arm around Dan’s waist. Dan wraps his arm along Phil’s arm.

“Thank you,” Dan whispers. He softly kisses the top of Phil’s head.

“You’re welcome Daddy,” Phil answers. He places a light kiss on Dan’s chest. Dan smiles as he feels Phil’s lips against his skin.


End file.
